Route⇒MYSELF
Route⇒MYSELF is a single released by Yukimura Seiichi. Lyrics Kanji= ため息だらけの日々を抜け出して　今はばたくよ　Look at me Route MYSELF 空の色が変わってゆくのを　歌い続けるよ　Listen to me Route MYSELF いつまでもいつまでも　輝いていたいから 汚れた街にすべて置き去りにして　気がつけば気がつけば　走り出していた 太陽が沈む場所に向かう　かかえきれないほどの　夢を抱きしめて 水のように過ぎ行く時の中で ワケもなくただ泳いでる魚たち 流れに乗ることと　流されてしまうことの 区別をつけるコトを　ひたすら拒みつづけて だから今　風になる　時を越えて　風になる ため息だらけの日々を抜け出して　今はばたくよ　Look at me Route MYSELF 空の色が変わってゆくのを　歌い続けるよ　Listen to me Route MYSELF いつまでもいつまでも　輝いていたいから ポケットの中空っぽの夜さえも　やさしくてやさしくて　ココロしみていく 言い訳のコトバ並べながら　コンパスで未来の向き　確かめる 明日を求めさまように過ごし 今日に振り回されるだけで終わる かすれた日常に　疲れるフリをしながら 夢見るもうひとりの　自分を抑えれきれずに そして今　風になる　闇を切り裂いて　風になる 探し求めて何かつかんだ　その瞬間　Look at me Route MYSELF 世界に向けて僕の想いを　叫び続けるよ　Listen to me ため息だらけの日々を抜け出して　今はばたくよ　Look at me Route MYSELF 空の色が変わってゆくのを　歌い続けるよ　Listen to me Route MYSELF ため息だらけの日々を抜け出して　今はばたくよ　Look at me Route MYSELF 空の色が変わってゆくのを　歌い続けるよ　Listen to me Route MYSELF いつまでもいつまでも　輝いていたいから |-| Romaji= Tame iki darake no hibi wo nukedashite ima habataku yo Look at me Route MYSELF Sora no iro ga kawatte yuku no wo utai tsuzukeru yo Listen to me Route MYSELF 'Itsumademo itsumademo kagayaiteitai kara Yogoreta machi ni subete okizari ni shite ki ga tsukeba ki ga tsukeba hashiridashite ita Taiyou ga shizumu basho ni mukau kakae kirenai hodo no yume wo dakishimete Mizu no you ni sugiyuku toki no naka de WAKE mo naku tada oyoideru sakana tachi Nagare ni noru koto to nagasarete shimau koto no Kubetsu wo tsukeru KOTO wo hitasura kobami tsuzukete Dakara ima kaze ni naru toki wo koete kaze ni naru Tame iki darake no hibi wo nukedashite ima habataku yo Look at me Route MYSELF Sora no iro ga kawatte yuku no wo utai tsuzukeru yo Listen to me Route MYSELF Itsumademo itsumademo kagayaiteitai kara POKETTO no naka karappo no yoru sae mo yasashikute yasashikute KOKORO shimite iku Iiwake no KOTOBA narabe nagara KONPASU de mirai no muki tashikameru Asu wo motome samayou ni sugoshi Kyou ni furimawasareru dake de owaru Kasureta nichijyou ni tsukareru FURI wo shinagara Yume miru mou hitori no jibun wo osaere kirezu ni Soshite ima kaze ni naru yami wo kirisaite kaze ni naru Sagashimotomete nani ka tsukanda sono shunkan Look at me Route MYSELF Sekai ni mukete boku no omoi wo sakebi tsuzukeru yo Listen to me Tame iki darake no hibi wo nukedashite ima habataku yo Look at me Route MYSELF Sora no iro ga kawatte yuku no wo utai tsuzukeru yo Listen to me Route MYSELF Tame iki darake no hibi wo nukedashite ima habataku yo Look at me Route MYSELF Sora no iro ga kawatte yuku no wo utai tsuzukeru yo Listen to me Route MYSELF Itsumademo itsumademo kagayaiteitai kara |-| English= Slip away from the days that is full of sighs, now I flap my wings Look at me Route MYSELF 'In the changed color of sky I’ll keep singing Listen to me Route MYSELF Because I want to shine forever eternally Leave behind everything in the dirty town, holding my feeling holding my feeling, I begin to run Facing the place the sun sink, like holding an unbroken thing, I embrace my dream Passing inside the time like the water The fishes that just swim without reason About riding on the stream, about finishing the stream About adding the differentiation, I earnestly continue rejecting That’s why now I become the wind, cross over the time I become the wind Slip away from the days that is full of sighs, now I flap my wings Look at me Route MYSELF In the changed color of sky I’ll keep singing Listen to me Route MYSELF Because I want to shine forever eternally Inside the pocket, even the empty night, is gentle is gentle, pierced my heart While lining up the words of excuse, I ascertain the direction to the future that the compass showed Go through round and round seeking for tomorrow Only showing off today is ended Displaying fatigue in the grazed everyday Seeing the dream is already suppressing myself alone And now I become the wind, cut off the darkness I become the wind Using whatever things to search, at that moment Look at me Route MYSELF Turn towards my memory in the world, I’ll keep shouting Listen to me Slip away from the days that is full of sighs, now I flap my wings Look at me Route MYSELF In the changed color of sky I’ll keep singing Listen to me Route MYSELF Slip away from the days that is full of sighs, now I flap my wings Look at me Route MYSELF In the changed color of sky I’ll keep singing Listen to me Route MYSELF Because I want to shine forever eternally Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music